1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dispensing system and a method using a dispensing system, and more particularly, to a dispenser system for a liquid crystal display panel and a method of using a dispensing system.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display panel is used to display images according to data signals supplied to individual liquid crystal cells arranged in a matrix configuration, wherein light transmittance of the individual liquid crystal cells is controlled to display the image. Accordingly, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices include a liquid crystal display panel where a driver integrated circuit (IC) drives the individual liquid crystal cells.
The liquid crystal display panel includes a color filter substrate and a thin film transistor array substrate attached to each other, wherein a liquid crystal layer in disposed between the color filter substrate and the thin film transistor array substrate. In addition, the thin film transistor array substrate includes data lines and gate lines to intersect at right angles, thereby defining liquid crystal cells at every intersection of the data lines and gate lines. The data lines transmit data signals supplied from a data driver integrated circuit to the individual liquid crystal cells, and the gate lines transmit scan signals supplied from the gate driver integrated circuit to the individual liquid crystal cells. Data pads and gate pads are provided at distal end portions of each of the data and gate lines, respectively, to supply data signals and scan signals from the data driver integrated circuit and the gate driver integrated circuit to the data and gate lines, respectively. The gate driver integrated circuit sequentially supplies the scan signals to the gate lines so that the individual liquid crystal cells arranged in the matrix configuration can be sequentially selected on a line-by-line basis. Similarly, a data driver integrated circuit supplies the data signals to the data lines so that selected ones of the individual liquid crystal cells arranged in the matrix configuration can be provided with the data signals.
A common electrode and a pixel electrode are formed along inner surfaces of the color filter substrate and the thin film transistor array substrate, respectively, thereby supplying an electric field to the liquid crystal layer. The pixel electrode is formed at each of the individual liquid crystal cells on the thin film transistor array substrate, whereas the common electrode is integrally formed along an entire surface of the color filter substrate. Thus, by controlling voltages supplied to the pixel electrode and the common electrode, light transmittance of the individual liquid crystal cells can be individually controlled. In order to control the voltage supplied to the pixel electrode, a thin film transistor, which is commonly used as a switching device, is formed at each of the individual liquid crystal cells.
FIG. 1 is a plan view of a liquid crystal display panel according to the related art. In FIG. 1, a liquid crystal display panel 100 includes an image display part 113 where individual liquid crystal cells are arranged in a matrix configuration, a gate pad part 114 connected to gate lines of the image display part 113, and a data pad part 115 connected to data lines of the image display part 113. The gate pad part 114 and the data pad part 115 are formed along edge regions of a thin film transistor array substrate 101 that does not overlap with a color filter substrate 102. The gate pad part 114 supplies scan signals from a gate driver integrated circuit (not shown) to the gate lines of the image display part 113, and the data pad part 115 supplies image information from the data driver integrated circuit (not shown) to the data lines of the image display part 113.
The data lines and the gate lines are provided on the thin film transistor array substrate 101 to intersect each other, wherein a thin film transistor for switching the liquid crystal cells is provided at the intersection of the data lines and the gate lines. In addition, a pixel electrode for driving the individual liquid crystal cells is connected to the thin film transistor provided on the thin film transistor array substrate 101, and a passivation film for protecting the pixel electrode and the thin film transistor is formed along an entire surface of the thin film transistor array substrate 101.
Color filters are separately coated at cell regions defined by a black matrix formed on the color filter substrate 102. In addition, a common transparent electrode is provided on the color filter substrate 102.
A cell gap is formed by spacers disposed between the thin film transistor array substrate 101 and the color filter substrate 102, and the thin film transistor array substrate 101 and the color filter substrate 102 are attached together using a seal pattern 116 formed along an outer edge of the image display part 113, wherein a cell gap is formed by spacers disposed between the thin film transistor array substrate 101 and the color filter substrate 102.
During fabrication of the liquid crystal display panel, a process for simultaneous formation of a plurality of unit liquid crystal display panels on a single glass substrate is commonly used. Accordingly, the process requires dividing the plurality of unit liquid crystal display panels formed on the single glass substrate using a cutting process to produce a plurality of individual liquid crystal display panels. Next, liquid crystal material is injected through a liquid crystal injection opening of each of the individual liquid crystal display panels to form a liquid crystal layer within the cell-gap that separates the thin film transistor array substrate 101 and the color filter substrate 102. Then, the liquid crystal injection openings are sealed.
FIGS. 2A and 2B are schematic plan and cross sectional views of a process for formation of a seal pattern according to the related art. In FIGS. 2A and 2B, a screen printing method includes patterning a screen mask 206 so that a plurality of seal pattern forming regions are selectively exposed, and selectively supplying a sealant 203 to the substrate 200 through a screen mask 206 using a rubber squeegee 208 to simultaneously form a plurality of seal patterns 216A-216F. The plurality of seal patterns 216A-216F formed on the substrate 200 provide a gap into which a liquid crystal layer is formed, and prevent leakage of the liquid crystal material to an exterior of the plurality of seal patterns 216A-216F. Accordingly, the plurality of seal patterns 216A-216F are formed along outer edges of the image display parts 213A-213F of the substrate 200, and a plurality of liquid crystal injection openings 204A-204F are formed at each one side of the seal patterns 216A-216F.
The screen printing method includes applying the sealant 203 on the screen mask 206 with the seal pattern forming regions patterned thereon, forming the plurality of seal patterns 216A-216F on the substrate 200 through printing with the rubber squeegee 208, and evaporating a solvent contained in the seal patterns 216A-216F and leveling them. The screen printing method is advantageous because of its convenience, but it is disadvantageous because of excessive consumption of the sealant 203 since the sealant 203 is applied along an entire surface of the screen mask 206 and printed using the rubber squeegee 208 to simultaneously form the plurality of seal patterns 216A-216F. In addition, the screen printing method is problematic since a rubbing process of an orientation film (not shown) formed on the substrate 200 is altered as the screen mask 206 and the substrate 200 contact each other, thereby degrading image quality of the liquid crystal display device. Thus, a seal dispensing method has been proposed.
FIG. 3 is a schematic plan view of a seal pattern according to the related art. In FIG. 3, a seal dispensing method includes forming a plurality of seal patterns 316A-316F along outer edges of a plurality of image display parts 313A-313F formed on a substrate 300 by applying a certain pressure to syringes 301A-301C filled with a sealant as a table 310 moves along forward/backward and left/right directions. Accordingly, the plurality of seal patterns 316A-316F are sequentially formed as single lines around the image display parts 313A-313F. During the seal dispensing method, since the sealant is selectively supplied to regions where the seal patterns 316A-316F are to be formed, sealant consumption may be reduced. In addition, since the syringes 301A-301C do not contact an orientation film (not shown) of the image display part 313 of the substrate 300, the alignment of the rubbed orientation film would not be damaged and image quality of the liquid crystal display device may be improved.
In order to form the seal patterns 316A-316F, the table 210 may be fixed and the syringes 301A-301C may be horizontally moved along the forward/backward and left/right directions around the image display parts 313A-313F. Accordingly, a certain pressure is applied to the syringes 301A-301C filled with the sealant to dispense the sealant onto the substrate 300, and the syringes 301A-301C are moved along the forward/backward and left/right directions. However, foreign material generated from moving the syringes 301A-301C may be deposited onto the image display parts 313A-313C, thereby contaminating the liquid crystal display panel. Thus, in order to avoid contamination, the syringes 301A-301C remain fixed and the table 310 is moved along the forward/backward and left/right directions.
However, keeping the syringes 301A-301C fixed and moving the table 310 may be problematic. As an overall size of the liquid crystal display panel is enlarged, a corresponding area of the substrate 300 for fabricating the large-scale liquid crystal display panel increases. Thus, in order to form the seal patterns 316A-316F on the substrate 300, a driving distance of the table 310 is doubled in accordance with a short side of the substrate 300. Accordingly, if a length of the short side of the substrate 300 is doubled, then the driving distance of the table 310 is increased by at least a factor of four. Therefore, if the area of the substrate 300 is increased, the dispenser occupies more space, thereby degrading clean room efficiency. In addition, since the table 310 is moved horizontally along forward/backward and left/right directions, a total time for forming the plurality of seal patterns 316A-316F increases, thereby degrading productivity and efficiency.